Love and trouble
by 1followyourdreams1
Summary: Jack loves Kim. Kim is secratly dating Jerry. What happens whan Jack asks Kim out... Will Jack and Kim get together or will Jerry and Kim stay a couple. Summary sucks I know this is my first fanfic. rated M for safety. comment if you wan't me to continue this story please
1. Chapter 1

_  
Chapter 1

Jerry's P.O.V.  
My alarm clock goes off I sigh as I stand up. I walk towards my closet and see a picture of me and Kim. Kim and I have been secretly dating for 3 months now, and I can say that that where the 3 best months of my life. Kim is so sweet and caring, she's just amazing. We've only been secretly dating because I know jack likes Kim and I don't wanne hurt his feelings and lose my best friend else I would've told it to everyone who would listen. I pick the picture up and smile she's like the only reason I enjoy going to school, quick I grab an outfit out of my closet and put it on. I look at the time and see I only have ten minuts befor I need to leave for school, Kim and I decided to meet early. So I ran downstairs and grab breakfast, say goodbye to my mom and ran outside as quick as I could.

Kim's P.O.V.  
Whem my alarm goes am already dressed up and ready for school I want to be ther early for Jerry. I still can't believe where dating, I always tought I'd end up with Jack but when Jerry showed up at my house in a suit with 20 roses I just couldn't say no. The date was incerdible there just was a click I didn't have with Jack and when Jerry kissed me on my cheak I felt like I was on fire. We went on 3 other dates before he asked me to be his girlfriend I almost immediately sad yes before even thinking of Jack. After that we decided to keep us a secret. I walked towards the living room to see my dad sleeping on the couch I sigh and wake him up: "Dad, dad, DAD! Wake up!"  
My dad opens his eyes irritated. "huh?"  
"You fel a sleep on the couch again."  
"What really? You're kidding right?" He looks at me w ith a confused look "No of course not."  
For the last couple of weeks my dad had to work so much that fter he came form work he started working at home on the couch and always felt a sleep there.  
"I'm going okey?" I trun around and walt towards the door. "Yeah... wait, where are you going?"  
"To school of couse where else?" I laugh while I say it and hope my dad doesn't see that I'm half hour early for school.  
"Oh yeah of course... school." He says while looking at his hands.  
"Bye dad." I say as I grab an apple. "Bye Kim!"

Jack's P.O.V.  
I look outside my window and see Kim walk towards school.  
"Huh she's like half hour early" I say to myself. Then I think by myslef _"what do you care? _I care about Kim she's my friend. _Yeah sure but you want it to be more don't you?_ What?! no! okey maybe" I sigh damm it the annoying voice is back! I look at Kim's house of course I want it to be more but I don't even know if Kim feels the same way. I start eating my breakfast while tinking of Kim's beautiful honey blond hair, her perfect smile and the way she walks. Yeah I am so totally in love with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerry's P.O.V.  
When I arrive at school the building is still dark but the doors are open so I know Kim already is inside. I immediately walk up to the second classroom on my left Kim and I always meet there. When I walk in I see Kim sitting at the desk.  
**(Kim/**Jerry**)  
"Hey" **She says smiling**.  
**"hey" I start smiling whem I see her.  
**"you're late?"  
**"Yeah I know I lost track of time"  
She walks up to me with a big smile. My knees just go week when I see that smile. I chuckle a bit.She laughs and kisses me, and of course I kiss back. The kiss is slowly getting more passionately. I feel how she lets her hands go up and down my torso slowly. I groan in her mouth, and move my hands slowly down her waist and onto her hips, gripping them tightly. She moans in my mouth softly, I can't help it and smile. I lick her bottom lip for entrance and of course I get it. I feel her tongue against mine. Oh it felt like I was on fire and I loved it! After few minuts of making out she pulls back, smiles at me and says: "come on people are going to show up in like 5 minuts" I sigh "Yeah let's go" She smiles whem she sees how sad I look "come on Jerr don't be sad. I love you" I start smiling again and say"I know I love you to"

Kim's P.O.V.  
I walk up to my locker, I can see the first people enter the school I smile when I see Jerry saring at his locker with a confused look. I look down smiling while shaking my head when I look up I look right into 2 big chocolate brown eyes  
"Err, Jack" I say surprised as I step back  
"Hey Kim" He says with a confident smile  
"So whats up" I say looking nervous at Jerry who is still starring confused at his locker  
"Well not so much actually" He laughs a bit  
"Oh well okey" I say a bit confused "So is there anyting you wanted to ask or..."  
"Oh yeah.. why were you leaving so fucking early this morning" He askes with a bit of a dumb look on his face.  
"I needed to do some homework i forgot in my locker" I say I don't like to lie to Jack and I'm a terrible lair so I say goodbye and I walk really quick away towards Grace.

Jack's P.O.V.  
Well that was odd. What's up with Kim she has been acting kind of strange sinds a short time. I walk up to Jerry who is looking with a verry confused look at his locker.  
(**Jerry/**Jack)  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
**"Yo Jack i'm fine bro, hey do you know which class the one with the numbers is?"**  
"Math... so I was thinking do you think I should ask Kim out on a date?"  
**"Aha math thx wait... a date... like in romantic stuff?"**  
"Yeah... a date."  
**"Well... No.. I don't think she likes you."**  
"What?! Where did you get that idee."  
**"err well.. uhm.. I heard her and Grace talk about a hot guy and Kim totally seems to like him"**  
"Okay so how do you know see didn't mean me?"  
**"She said he had black hair"  
**"Ohh well uhmm I got to get to class so bye."  
**"Yeah me to I guess bye"**  
Just as I trun around the bell rings and I walk away to class thinking of every guy in school with black hair that Kim maybe likes.  
The first class I had was Englisch so I didn't really pay attention, I mad a list of every guy in school with black hair. There where only 20 guys! And of those 20 guys there were 15 guys that Kim hated so I got down to a final 5: **(I Just chose some randomnames that poped into my head except for Jerry of course) **-Wallace: a basketbalplayer with kind of an ego, -Johnny: a Black dragon, -Gelbert: a friend of Milton he is kind of a nerd so it's probably not him, -Logan: a skater he's kind of a friend of mine we hang out sometimes and -Jerry: my best friend so it's probably not him I mean why would Kim like him over me?  
I decided I'd go talk to al 5 of them to see if I could get any leads, but not today, today I was going to relax, and think of ways to ask Kim out.


	3. Chapter 3

_  
Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I had a little writersblock :p oh jah I changed the raiting from M to T. I hope you like it.**

  
Jerry's P.O.V.  
School just ended and I'm on my way to Kim's. We decided to do a art project together as some kind of reason for us hanging out so much. I arrive at Kim's and knock on the door Kim opens and I just start smiling. She pulls me inside and closes the door behind me. "Hey!" she kisses me on my cheek and walks towards the stairs, I walk right behind her as we enter her room. I close the door behind me and walk right up to Kim and start kissing her, she kisses back immediately and leads me towards her bed. I get on top of her, unzip her skirt and pull it down. She kisses my neck and bites softly I groan. Just as I'm about to pull down my pants and boxer and pull down her slip her the doorbell rings, I keep kissing her "Don't go downstairs, maybe the person at the door will go away" Then the doorbell rings again "Kim, Kim I know your home! It's me Jack" I hear. Kim stands up and gets dressed. She looks at me and says "I'll send him away okay?" I sigh "yeah I'll just get started on the project" I wink, she smiles and runs downstairs. Damm I love that smile.

Kim's P.O.V.  
I run downstairs to answer the door this better be good! "What!" I yell when I open the door Jack looks at me with big eyes " Oh uh Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" I say. Jack looks at me and smiles "It's okay. So uhm Kim I was wondering if uhm.. you want to go on a you know date with me on Saturday" Jack says looking at me with a confident smile "Uhm me on a date with... you?" I look at him with a confused look "I don't know Jack" "Com'on Kim why not" I look at him it would be suspicious to say no but if I say yes I would be cheating on Jerry. I look at Jack and sigh "Okey I'll go on a date with you" Jack starts smiling "Really!? Okey! I'll pick you up at eight okey?" "Uhm yeah sure" I smile and look at the time "I got to go and do my homework" Jack sighs and looks down "yeah sure see you tomorrow" He kisses me on my cheek and I step back and blush "Bye Jack" and I slam the door in front of him. Wow I'm in deep trouble. Jerry walks down and looks at me I'm about to say something when he raises his hand to cut me off. He walks by me opens the door and walks away. "Jerry what the hell come back we need to talk" I yell but Jerry just keeps walking likes some kind of zombie

Jack's P.O.V.  
Kim just said yes when I asked her out! I look at her house and see someone leave. Huh who could that be? I walk towards the window and see that it's Jerry!? what the hell was he doing at Kim's and why does he walk like some kind of zombie? Well I'll ask him tomorrow at school. Now let's get started on homework. Then I hit me: Kim likes a guy with black hear it wasn't Wallace or Johnny and most certainly wasn't Gelbert. So it would be Logan or Jerry. And I just saw Jerry leave Kim's house, would Kim like Jerry? No probably not I mean what does Jerry have that I don't have. I start on my homework and laugh at myself for thinking that Kim would like Jerry.


End file.
